Freddy Fazbear Vs Chuck Greene
Gnuke: Hello everyone its me yet again. Gnuke: You know your friendly neighbor hood fanboy of gore and scary crap. No? Gnuke: Ok then. '' ''Wiz: You messed up the intro... Gnuke: No I did not that was perfect. Wiz: Well here in this battle we have the Featless animatronic bear that somehow still shows up everywhere. Gnuke: Hey he's not that bad he is just so basic. Wiz: And the Professional motor bike riding champion/ Craft man Chuck Greene. Wiz: By the way what do you mean by basic? Gnuke: What I mean by that is just the fact that you expect a character from a basic point and click game to do anything. Wiz: Actually yeah your right how would FNAF be if the actual characters themselves were more involved in epic action? Gnuke: Should we use Fnaf World Freddy? Wiz:....Nah Gnuke: Ok. Wiz: Anyway its out job to analyze their skills, weapons and abilities to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Gnuke: Did you say that right? Wiz: Shut up - you don't decide what I have to say. ''Freddy 'Wiz: Where do I start with him?' 'Gnuke: Well you can say that he has the right to Bear arm.' 'Wiz: No jokes please.' 'Gnuke: Freddy is your typical every day Night Guard molester.' 'Wiz: Let me take care of this.' 'Wiz: He is a big nice looking bear with some thing's that say otherwise.' 'Wiz: He can sneak around and get into your office with no problem.' 'Gnuke: And he can preform a spirit bomb!!!' 'Wiz: WTF!' 'Wiz: Where did you get that from!?' 'Gnuke: ummmmm...Your Un-Bearable personality?' 'Wiz: Get out!' 'Gnuke: OK, bye' 'Wiz: And bring Boomstick im really starting to miss him.' 'Wiz: Anyway as I saying he is also able to crush a human if he applies a lot of pressure.' 'Wiz: But there are 4 problems.' 'Wiz: He is old and has no fighting experience and has a bad track record. Not to mention he is controlled by air pistons.' 'Wiz: What type of villain is controlled by air pistons?' 'Gnuke: YOUR MOM!' 'Wiz: That's it come here!' 'Gnuke: Hey don't touch me!' '(Punches in the background)' 'Wiz: OMG I can't believe it I knocked him out!' 'Wiz: His name has the word Nuke but he can't even nuke me without hitting me in my sleep.' 'Wiz: Overall Freddy is one Cunning, Strong and sneaky bear. But he is old and is controlled by air pistons and has a bad track record.' Chuck Greene 'Wiz: Now lets get to the real stuff' 'Boomstick: What did I miss?!' 'Wiz: Something you probably wanted to miss.' 'Boomstick: Fair enough.' 'Wiz: Anyway Chuck Greene is a savage when it comes to thinking and executing a plan.' 'Boomstick: Hell yeah you don't want to mess with this Greene.' 'Wiz: He can tank bullets and explosions.' 'Gnuke: Freddy is fighting Chuck Greene' 'Boomstick: Wait your putting Freddy against him?' 'Boomstick: This is a joke you could have Chuck be put against Chris RedField or Claire RedField.' 'Boomsick: Freddy is a joke Chucky cheese character!' 'Wiz: Anyway he is also a great crafter and motorcyclist.' 'Wiz: But he can get sick if he drinks to much.' 'Gnuke: Comon guys Freddy is not terrible. Yeah he is bad but not that bad.' 'Wiz: Boomstick kick his ass!' 'Boomstick: But I cant his name is Nuke for gods sake!' 'Wiz: I knocked him out...' 'Boomstick: Ok get ready to get a Boomstick to your face Gnuke!' 'Gnuke: Wait no dont do it!' '(Gnuke pulls out unloaded gun)' 'Gnuke: Get back Boomstick!' 'Boomstick: That's unloaded dumbass.' 'Gnuke: Aw shit...' '(Boomstick punches Gnuke out the window)' 'Boomstick: Ok now lets get ready for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!' 'Death battle''' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years